What Chuck Left Behind
by xxxBreeBreexxx
Summary: Chuck Bass is dead. But leave it to him to leave something behind to carry on his legacy. Actually, make that two little somethings...I'll keep you updated. You Know You Love Me,XOXO Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

_What Chuck Left Behind_

By: Brianna Daugherty

Chapter 1:

Jenny strolled through the park, happily licking her vanilla ice cream cone. Life had been much easier now that she moved to Hudson to live with her mother. A lot of shit went down in the Upper East Side-as always. The world around her was falling apart-and it seemed like no one had cared about her anymore. But then she moved to Hudson, and life was better. She had made friends…well groupies. Although she wanted to be little J again, she had to admit being Queen B and ruling over other girls gave her a feeling of…_satisfaction. _She became addicted to it. But she swore she wouldn't end up like the Jenny who had lived in New York; not now that her life was finally starting to fall back into place. She had forgotten about that fucked up world, with the fucked up people in it. Most importantly, she pushed the rendezvous between her and Chuck out her head. In fact, she refused to look at Gossip Girl's website, and had unsubscribed to the text alerts. She was done with that life-for good.

If only Jenny could see that that life was never too far away, and you can never run from your past and erase mistakes so easily.

Blair had her arms full with top of the line, French designer clothes. It had been a glorious two months in Paris. What's more was that she had her best friend Serena with her to share the delight. Life was good. There was still two months left before going back to college _and _she had been on approximately four dates with very cute Parisian guys. They knew how to treat a lady right, unlike Chuck Basstard. She had to admit-part of her wished he would've kept begging for her forgiveness. But what Chuck did was unacceptable. Sleeping with whores was one thing, but sleeping with _Jenny Humphrey _was just disgusting. It made her stomach churn just thinking about the hookup. But that was two months ago, and Blair Waldorf was done with Chuck. No more endless nights eating Haagen Dazs ice cream, crying while watching old romantic stories where the guy is a complete gentleman. Nope. Blair was going to be a stronger woman. She missed Chuck, but she had moved on.

Unlike Jenny, Blair checked Gossip Girl constantly. As much as she loved Paris, she HAD to be in the know about every scandal that was happening in her beloved Upper East Side. After all, she _was _Queen B. However, this Gossip Girl blast would forever change her life.

_Time to get out your funeral attire Upper East Siders, there's a funeral in town. Today, the world has lost _another _one of the Basses-the last one. Oh no, what will happen to the Empire Hotel with no more Basses? Something tells me C had a back-up plan… with that, R.I.P Charles Bartholomew Bass. Have fun in heaven-or hell, because we all know God would be nuts to let you up in his sacred place ;) and don't stop being that Basstard that we all know and love _

_You Know you Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair's heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. Sure, what Chuck did was wrong, but God didn't have to kill him off for it. As much as she'd been constantly telling herself she deserved better, she didn't think she could love anyone else _but _Chuck. She was hoping that he'd come back to her, like always. But he was never coming back, and she had to accept that.

"_I-I'm so sorry Chuck…maybe it was _you _who deserved better. If I just wouldn't have pushed you out of my life, you'd still be here." _Blair thought in her head.

Blair couldn't hold her feelings in anymore. Chuck was gone and she didn't know if she'd ever be happy again. She sat down on a bench and just let the tears flow. Serena didn't know what was happening, so she took her phone out of her purse and read the text from Gossip Girl. She immediately started crying as well. Her step-brother, gone?

"B, you know we have to go…"

"I fully intended to."

"I just-I can't believe it. He can't be…gone. A life without Chuck in our inner circle is like a life without chocolate. It can't be done."

" We can stop talking about it now. I'll book us a one way ticket home, we'll go to the funeral, and then we'll move on with our lives." Blair pushed her feelings aside. She meant what she said-or at least she tried to. She had to move on from Chuck. Yes, this might have been her fault and _yes _she did still love him, but she wasn't going to be stuck in the past.

Maybe if Chuck would have let go of the past he would still be here.

And if only Blair could see the future…then she'd know that moving on from Chuck is easier said than done.

**A/N: **_YAY! I made a new story! It just popped into my head after the season 3 finale, and I had to get to writing it. I must note now-for those of you who have been reading my other story I'll Always Be There-Don't worry! I'm still fully intending to continue that one! I have some amazing ideas for upcoming chapters, but right now I have writer's block on it and would rather wait to write a GOOD chapter seven, than a crappy one. So for now, you guys can read this one :P So as you guys may have noticed, the first part is Jenny's POV and the second is Blair's. What do you guys think so far? Don't hate me for killing off Chuck, I would have no story if I didn't. However, I CAN say there might be a chapter down the road that will involve some heartwarming Bluck (or Chair, whichever you prefer) scenes. Okay, so if you want the chapters coming, check out my story and most importantly, REVIEW! It keeps the creative juices flowing! But since I love you guys, I'm putting chapter 2 up of this story right now! Oh, and if you read this story, don't forget to read my other one! Thanks for all the support! _

_-B!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jenny realized she hadn't spoken to any of her family back home. She missed them…at least THEY still somewhat loved her. She decided to call Dan and ask how life was going.

"Hello?" a very weary voiced Dan answered.

"Hey Dan, this is Jenny…is everything alright? You seem exhausted?"

"Uh…I guess I'm okay."

"What's the matter? Nothing's wrong down there is it?"

There was a huge sigh from Dan before he replied "you haven't been reading Gossip Girl lately have you?"

"No and I'm glad. I don't want to hear about anymore bullshit that's happening. But I guess I should've been…what's going on?"

"Look, Jenny, things here are fucked up-more so then they have ever been. You're so lucky you're out of this mess. I envy you right now-"

"Dammit, Daniel, tell me what the hell's going on!"

Another sigh before Dan finally spoke, "All hell's breaking loose. Georgina came back; she's pregnant, and she claims its mine. What's more…." Dan paused. He didn't know if he should mention Chuck's death. Chuck was a touchy subject with Jenny, and he knew she was trying to forget about that night. But she was bound to find out sooner or later, so it mine as well be from him. "Chuck's dead, Jenny. He got shot trying to protect his engagement ring he was going to give to Blair. He didn't make it. Poor Lily's stressed on whose going to run the Empire Hotel and about the funeral."

"Chuck deserved it. I'm glad the asshole's dead. And as for you-"

"I hated him too, but nobody should have to die prematurely-especially like that. You've got to have some sympathy."

"No Dan, I don't. Now stop changing the subject. You and _Georgina? _What the hell were you thinking? I personally think she's lying. I mean, she is a slut. Did you tell dad?"

"Listen, I desperately want to believe it's not mine; but if it is, I'll man up and at least pay child support. I mean, I can't blame the kid for all this. I don't know what I was thinking, and no Dad doesn't know about this and we're going to keep it that way until humanly possible. I have to go, I have a funeral suit to find. I know you hated him Jen, and I KNOW what he did to you was wrong, but maybe it's a good excuse to come back to the city for a bit. I wanna see you and I need you. Life's so fucked up-I just want a little bit of normalcy in my life."

"Listen, Dan, I love you and dad and miss both of you but I just can't come back down there-especially for Chuck's funeral. My life is finally going back to normal and I don't want that to change. As for Georgina-sorry but you shouldn't have slept with her. End of story. Take a DNA test to make damn sure she's not just using you. I'll maybe be down there for Christmas. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Jenny couldn't believe all that was going on. She felt nauseous but she didn't know why. It couldn't be because she felt _sorry _for Chuck. What he did to her was wrong. It wasn't all her. Maybe it was because she was picturing her brother doing Georgina Sparks. Yuck. That was enough to make anyone's stomach churn. The wave of nausea passed, but unfortunately for Jenny this wouldn't be the end of it.

Blair was once again eating a pint of Crème Brulee (she was in France after all) Haagen Dazs ice cream. She could never be happy when Chuck Bass is-or was-involved in her life. She felt so alone. Not even Serena could make her feel any better. S was walking into the hotel room bringing Blair another pint of ice cream, but all of a sudden Blair felt sick. She rushed to the restroom, throwing up the Crème Brulee ice cream into the toilet. When she walked back out of the restroom, she was greeted by a hug.

"I know you're sad about Chuck. Why do you keep denying it?"

As much as Serena was right, she refused to admit it. "S, please. Basstard means nothing to me anymore. Yea, I'm sad that he died, but that's it. If you haven't noticed-I've been on date after date. I'm over him. "

"You're just trying to convince yourself more than me B. If you were truly over him, you wouldn't be eating tons of ice cream to the point of puking. How about you stop with it? The funerals in a week; we need to find funeral dresses and get tickets home" Serena glanced out of the hotel window "…I'm going to miss Paris. It's so-drama free."

Blair agreed with Serena. Paris was so drama free and life felt much better here. She knew once she hopped off the plane in New York, all the shittyness of their world would be back in their lives. Blair loved the Upper East Side with all her heart. But as much as her life seemed fabulous, there was always something crappy going on it at some point. Especially now; could she go on living her life without Chuck?

Blair may not have Chuck in her life anymore, but there would be a new person in it soon enough that would be as close to Chuck as she could get.

**A/N: **_Told you I'd put the second chapter up :) Well, what did you think of this one? Idk if you guys have noticed, but at the end of each of the girls POV, I put a sentence that kind of foreshadows what to come next. It kind of like the show. Before each commercial, Gossip Girl gives her two cents on what had just happened, without sending a text. That was my intention. Do you guys like it? If not, tell me and I'll stop. I'm not going to do it in every chapter, but for the first few, their in there. So what do you guys think will happen next? what do YOU guys want to see in coming chapters? I have two more chapters typed up and ready to go, so if you want to see them, you know what to do ;)_

_-B!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jenny decided to research Chuck's death. She wanted to see for herself Chuck was really dead. She didn't know why she cared so much, because she truly did hate his guts. But she typed _Chuck Bass death _into the Google search engine and hit enter. She scrolled through the search results until she came to one that seemed to offer what she was looking for.

_**The Immortal Chuck Bass is not so Immortal**_

_Charles Bass, the infamous son of the late Bartholomew Bass, has died in the hospital late this past Wednesday. He was found with an apparent bullet wound to the heart, unconscious. He was rushed to a nearby hospital. He was in a deep coma and put on a respirator. For a month and a half, Lily Humphrey sat by his side, sources say. She was the only one who stayed with him, with an occasional visit from Rufus Humphrey, Lily's husband, to be with her and Charles. As far as we know, none of his friends had come to visit him. Whether they were unaware or didn't want to see him, we are unsure of. After a month and a half, with no progress or sign of brain activity, Lily made the heart-wrenching decision to pull the plug on Mr. Bass's respirator. He died within minutes off the machine. We tried to question Lily about the fate of the Empire Hotel, but she was not available for answer. In most cases, the hotel would be given to the owner's eldest offspring, usually a son. However, there is no evidence that Mr. Bass has any offspring, being just nineteen, so the fate of the Hotel Empire and the Bass fortune is in Lily's hands. A memorial service has been set for this coming Friday, followed by the actual funeral where Charles will be laid to rest near his father's grave site. Close relatives and friends will be attending. _

Jenny could not believe she was feeling sorry for Chuck. Not even Nate, Chuck's best friend in the whole world, came to see him one last time? She glanced at her phone calendar-the day was Tuesday; three days until Chuck's funeral. She didn't know why, but she felt she should go. Yes, he HAD taken her virginity, but at the same time, she allowed it. She had to at least say her goodbyes to the last Bass. She then booked her a ticket to New York. She knew she would regret it later by leaving (especially since she knew Blair would be there) but her consience told her to go.

**_GG_**

Blair had come back from her shopping trip, finding the perfect funeral dress. She had to be the best dressed no matter what kind of event she was going to. Plus, if Chuck was looking down on her at the funeral, she wanted him to go to heaven (or hell) with one last glance of her. She went into the bathroom to try on the dress (she would've at the place, but Serena had gotten so impatient-she had found a dress hours earlier-that Blair just got the dress). She slipped it on, having no trouble until it came to zipping it up. She then had trouble so she called Serena to help her zip it up.

"Dang B. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but did you get the right size? It's not zipping up very easily."

Blair was getting annoyed and snapped back "of course I go the right size! I know my own damn size. It's been the same for awhile now."

"There. It barely just zipped. Don't snap at me B. I was just wondering. Maybe the sizes in France are different than in America?"

Blair rolled her eyes at Serena's blondeness. Of course it wasn't. But she did notice that the dress was tighter on her than it should've been. All her clothes were getting tighter in fact. She tried ignoring it, but it was becoming painfully aware that she was gaining weight. She stared at the mirror, and to her horror she did notice extra pounds, particularly in the mid section. She wondered why she was only gaining weight in her mid section. She did notice she had been eating a lot more than she normally did, so why wasn't it going to other places like her thighs and ass? Suddenly, she noticed why.

"Oh, god no," Blair's face became a pale white.

Serena noticed her friends horror, and tried calming her down because she knew how anal Blair was about her weight. "Blair, it's alright! You didn't gain but a little weight and it's not even that noticeable. I didn't mean to say anything. It looks fabulous on-"

"Serena, I know you see it too!"

Serena did, in fact, see a slight weight gain in Blair's stomach region, but she didn't see why it was such a big deal. A few yoga sessions and that would be gone. "B, it's seriously not that big of a deal. Just attend a gym a couple of times for a few weeks and it'll be gone. If you're worried about the funeral, weren't you the one that's trying not to make a big deal out of it?"

"No, S! You don't understand! When you gain weight, you gain it everywhere, not just in the mid section. Do you know what this means?"

Serena finally got it. "B, no-it can't be. I mean you can't…how many guys did you sleep with in Paris?"

Blair was losing what little patience she had and it took everything not to yell at Serena. "S, even when I went out on dates, I always came back to the hotel room. I didn't sleep with any of them!"

"Then you can't be…." Serena refused to utter that one word.

"Jesus Serena, you don't get it! I truly think I am pregnant; the constant eating, the weight gain only in my stomach, the nausea. I have to be…and the only person's it could be is Chuck's!"

"But…Chuck doesn't sleep with anyone unless he has a condom. You mean to tell me you guys _didn't _use protection?"

Blair could've sworn they had always taken the necessary precautions to prevent this stuff from happening. But he was the only one she had slept with in the last two months. There were two possibilities. One, she was jumping to conclusions and really wasn't pregnant or two, Chuck skipped out on a condom two months ago without telling her. "…well, first things first; I need to find out if I'm truly pregnant. I guess we'll go from there."

"There's a little general store down the street…I'll go get you a pregnancy test. I did it once for you, I can do it again." And with that, Serena was out the door.

Blair had forgotten her pregnancy scare last time. She has none of the symptoms she did now, especially the weight gain. She remembered last time, chanting over and over again "I refuse to be pregnant, I refuse to be pregnant." But this time was different. As much as she didn't want to be a mother at nineteen, she also might have her bit of Chuck Bass. She might be carrying his baby, and that was the closest thing to him she'd ever have. Her whole perspective changed at that moment. She hoped she was pregnant, and she hoped she'd give birth to a baby boy that looked spitting image to his father. Then, once he turned eighteen, he could take over Bass Industries and the Empire Hotel, just as his father had. The world could have a little slice of Chuck back…_she _would have a little slice of Chuck back. In that moment, she chanted over and over again "please let me being carrying Chuck's baby, please let me be carrying Chuck's baby."

**A/N: **_Yay for chapter 3 being up! So, I really have nothing to say for this chapter, except that I think it came out quite good. What do you guys think? I'm really liking the direction this story is going in, but it doesnt really matter what I think...it's up to you guys! What do you guys think of the story (from what you've read so far)? If you guys like it, let me know so I know it won't be a waste of time to continue with it. Also, I'm almost out of school! So I'll be updating both of my stories a lot more frequently! So, keep reading and reviewing, and there might just be a chapter 4 up very, very soon ;) _

_P.S: I've been trying to figure out ways to space or separate the two POV's between Blair and Jenny, but nothings working. So I think I'm going to just do a simple GG after Jenny's POV and before Blair's so you guys can distinguish between the two. _

_-B!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jenny hopped off the plane feeling as nauseous as ever. Although she knew it was from the plane, she found it odd. She had never felt that nauseous on a plane ride before. She pushed it aside, scanning the airport for her father, whom she'd arranged to meet at the airport. She asked her mom and dad if she could attend Chuck's funeral (both knew nothing of the Jenny and Chuck scandal) and they agreed.

Finally she saw a familiar face, although it wasn't her dad. She ran to that person nonetheless and gave them a hug. "Dan! I've missed you!"

Dan had noticed a lot of changes with Jenny, but the most important one was her slight weight gain. "Mom must be feeding you well, Jen. I'm happy you're back but...why are you back? You just got done choking it down my throat that you weren't going to come back to New York for quite awhile when I begged you to come back."

Jenny had not a clue on how to answer Dan's question. She would look like such a hypocrite if she told him she was here for Chuck_. _"I, err…am here to see my amazing family!"

Dan looked at her skeptically. "You're here for Chuck's funeral aren't you?"

She sighed, knowing she could never get anything past her brother and said "well, call me crazy but I kinda feel bad for the guy. None of his friends coming to visit him in the hospital in his last month and a half of life-not even Nate? That's kinda sad.

"How'd you know he ended up in the hospital before he died? Everybody just thought he died instantly and they've kept it a secret until now."

"It's called Google, Dan. I may not read Gossip Girl anymore, but I do get on the internet."

"Well, Rufus and Lily kept it pretty lock and key about what was happening. They were secretive about it, so I'm surprised a newspaper article knew what happened. Besides, everybody's got their own problems. Nate's a drunken mess, sleeping with whores just like Chuck did, Serena and Blair are off lollygagging in Paris and me…well you know my mess. So everyone was oblivious to where the mysterious Chuck Bass was."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Oh yea, you and Georgina. Any more news on that disgusting rendezvous?"

"You shouldn't be the one to talk on disgusting rendezvous. As a matter of fact, I got a DNA test done two days ago. I should be getting a call any minute now on if I'm going to be a daddy or not."

"That sounded like A. you either want to be the father of Georgina Sparks kid, or B. You know you're not the father."

"I'll go with B. You see, I talked to the doctor, and the date Georgina conceived the baby and the night we hooked up are off. Her story's not adding up; so he said, although there's still that possibility, the chances of me being that kid's father are slim. So now my main problems to deal with have Serena and Vanessa involved, not Georgina."

"Why Serena? Oh god please don't say you want to get back together with her! I mean, you guys have broken up and gone back out too many times to count. Let it go! Besides, there's better people out there than her," Jenny stated with a huff. She pretty much hated everybody here except her father, Eric, Dan, and Lilly to some extent.

"Listen, it's my life so let me live it. And I don't think you have any right to be mad at her, Jen. YOU tried making a move on HER boyfriend."

"What about Vanessa? You're just going to dump her to get back with Serena? A relationship that will only last maybe a month?"

"Whatever. I don't need my LITTLE sister telling me what's best for me!"

Jenny rolled her eyes, but said no more on the subject. She was already excited for the day she went back to Hudson. Like she had known, she regretted leaving Hudson, but she praised herself for being the better person in a world of selfish people.

**GG**

Blair had gotten to the memorial service to help Lilly finish up the rest of the stuff that needed to get done. She didn't expect Lilly to be as much of a wreck as she was. She was constantly sobbing and retiring to her room for minutes at a time. Blair had just told the caterers where to set the food when she came across a scrapbook titled simply Charles Bartholomew Bass. She opened to the first page and found Chuck's birth certificate, along with the picture they take of all the newborn babies. She had always remembered saying how all of them looked the same when they were born, but for some reason Chuck looked different. He had on his famous "Chuck Stare" as everyone called it. You could definitely tell that this was Chuck Bass without looking at his birth certificate. She flipped through to the next page, which had-surprisingly- Bart Bass smiling down at his newborn son cradled in his arms. She was surprised he was smiling, for his wife and the mother of his child, had just died. But, it was also nice to see him smiling at Chuck, something that was rare. Blair kept flipping through page after page of the scrapbook, smiling as Chuck aged from the sweet little innocent one year old, to the four year old "famous" Chuck everyone had come to know and love. Every picture brought her that much closer to tears. She rubbed her small belly. She had found out she was carrying Chuck's child just days before, and she hoped that her son would look exactly like the baby in these pictures. She knew she was carrying a boy, Chuck would've wanted her to carry his son. Chuck probably bargained with God about making his child a boy, she just knew it.

"Oh, Blair…I was going to give that to you. Chuck would've wanted you to have it" Lilly said from behind Blair. Blair looked up at Lilly's watery eyes and hugged her. It was kind of Lilly to give her such a good scrapbook such as this, instead of keeping it for herself which Blair knew she probably wanted.

"I knew you two had your ups and downs but I just knew you would be together someday…he was such a good boy, people didn't realize it-except me and you."

Blair smiled, but she had to ask Lilly something important. "Lilly, have you decided what's going to happen Bass industries and the Empire Hotel?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I haven't decided yet. It would make it so much easier if Chuck would've had a child or something, because then I could give it to his offspring…but at least Chuck took the precautions necessary to prevent him being a teen father. I guess I should be happy for that."

"Well, it's funny you should mention that because I am-"

"Oh, sorry dear, I have to take this call. It's the funeral home. We'll talk later. You can tell me how Paris was. I need to listen to good, non sad stories." Lilly patted Blair on the shoulder and answered her phone.

Blair sighed. She needed to tell Lilly she was carrying Chuck's child, so she could just plan on giving him the ownership of Bass Industries. But she was in no rush she guessed. She could tell Lilly at another time.

Just as she was rounding the corner, Blair bumped into Jenny Humphrey. Blair looked her up and down and was surprised to notice a weight gain in Jenny too. She stared at her icily before replying "I thought I told you never to enter the Upper East Side, or you'd pay for an eternity."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, this is MY house with MY family living in it. And FYI, you don't own the damn Upper East Side, so I can enter and leave it when I please. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a funeral to get ready for."

Blair had had enough. "Just because Chuck slept with you once, doesn't mean you have a right to be at his funeral! We loved each other, he didn't love you!"

Jenny turned around to face Blair. "We might've not loved each other, but do you think he'd be dead right now if you actually loved him as much as he loved you? Face it, Blair. He's dead because he held on to the one thing that you denied him of-marriage. He held on to that ring and he got shot because of it. So how about you stop pretending to be his hero, because he's dead because of you."

Blair was livid after hearing what Jenny had to say. At least Jenny didn't have one thing –Chuck's baby. Chuck at least left something with her. But what if Jenny was right? What if it WAS her fault that Chuck was dead? Maybe she jumped to conclusions when she just up and left for Paris, without giving him a chance to explain himself.

No. She refused to let what Jenny said get to her. Chuck was drunk and foolish and died of his own free will. NOT because of her.

**GG**

The reception was through and the funeral guests were now at the gravesite where Chuck was to be buried. As his casket was being lowered into the ground, everyone had gotten a text at the same time.

_I knew Chuck was too clever to not leave this planet without leaving something behind. As I was looking around at this somber crowd, I noticed that there were a few baby bump sightings; looks like the seed of Chuck was planted in more than one garden. I would say "We'll miss you Chuck" but it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of you in nine months time. _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair couldn't believe this. _"the seed of Chuck was planted in more than one garden?" _What the hell was that supposed to mean? She didn't know if she should be mad at Gossip Girl for pointing out her pregnancy before she had a chance to tell anyone, or if she should be mad at her for lying and saying there was more than one person carrying Chuck's baby. It had to be only her. She began looking around, scoping out baby bumps. Nobody but Jenny looked like they had gained a pound. Jenny? It couldn't be…just then the group got another text from GG. This time, it had two pictures. One of Blair…and one of Jenny with a caption "_See what I mean?"_

_**A/N: **I think this ones my fave chapter of them all. What do you guys think? I really wanna see more reviews before I put out chapter 5. I wanna hear what you guys have to say, whether it be good or bad. Let me know so I know what directions to take it, what I'm doing wrong (or right) etc. Also, my 9-month younger than me cousin is coming out next thursday and were uber close, so idk how often I'll be able to update, but I gaurantee if I see a ton of reviews in my email inbox, no matter what plans we have I'll update ASAP! That's how much I love you guys! Also, read my other story, "I'll Always Be There" and give me suggestions for that too! Thanks for your continued support!_

_-B!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jenny didn't know what was going on, except that everyone was staring at her. It must've been a Gossip Girl blast. But what did GG say about her.

"Eric, what the hell is up? Let me see what that bitch said about me!"

She peered over Eric's shoulder as he scrolled through the text. Then he showed her the picture. She couldn't believe this. She looked down at her stomach. Yes, she had gained a little weight, but not enough to be called a baby bump…could it?

"Eric, you don't think I'm pregnant do you?" She whispered to him.

Eric looked her up and down, making her a little self conscious. "Well, Jen, have you noticed any of the tell tale signs?"

She instantly shook her head. "Not anything, not the craving of food, the constantly having to go pee, the nausea…" she trailed off. She had felt nausea a lot for awhile now. Plus, her period was a week late, a very good indication that there was an impending pregnancy. But her period had been late before, it had always been irregular. And as for the nausea-there were many possibilities for that.

She walked off away from the still staring crowd. She couldn't be a pregnant sixteen year-old. She refused to be, especially with Chuck's baby.

Suddenly someone caught her hand. "Please tell me "Chuck handles his business" applies to you too Jenny?"

Dan was worriedly looking at her. "Of course…you don't think I would make him not protect himself!"

"Well, you _have _gained weight…and it certainly does look like a baby bump." Dan groaned and rubbed his temples, something he always did when the stress got too high. He had just an hour ago gotten a call saying that he was not the father of Georgina's baby. Great, except now the Humphreys had to worry about _another _possible pregnancy. He desperately hoped his little sister was not pregnant. She had done everything under the sun that was bad. She had given Rufus grey hair after grey hair. If this was true, his whole head would be grey by the end of the month. All of a sudden there was another GG blast.

_In China, it is the Year of the Tiger. In the Upper East Side, It is the Year of the Babies._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

He furiously shut off his phone so as not to get anymore blasts and grabbed his sister by the arm. "Come on Jen, we are going to find out the truth once and for all."

**GG**

Blair was seething; who was Chuck not to use protection, especially on Jenny. She refused to believe Jenny was also carrying an offspring of Chuck. She was the only one who would be carrying Charles Bartholomew Bass's baby. She looked back once more to find where Jenny went. She wanted to see what the test came out to be, and if it did come out positive-she wanted Jenny to terminate the pregnancy. She knew Little J would listen to her. She finally caught sight of Jenny, being drug by a furious looking Dan. She quickly caught up with them.

Dan was in no mood to have any company, especially Blair. "Listen, just leave us alone Blair. We don't need you snooping in our lives."

"I have every right to know if Little J is carrying my deceased boyfriend's baby," she smirked.

"EX deceased boyfriend, dumbass," Jenny bitterly retorted.

Blair gave her the death stare. "Dumbass, am I? Well, up until now, I was smart enough to protect myself against unwanted pregnancy. It is a matter of fate that I am now carrying Charles Bass the II."

"Whatever, Blair; the first time you slept with Chuck-and soon after Nate, I might add-you had a pregnancy scare. So don't hand me your bullshit lies. I'm not pregnant by the way. Gossip Girl is just finding cruel ways to stir things up."

"If you were by any chance pregnant…you would abort wouldn't you?" Blair asked.

Jenny had never even thought about what she would do if she did end up with a baby at sixteen. She didn't think she could abort an innocent person, although this was Chuck's demon child they were talking about. But even then she didn't know if she could just kill it without a second thought, or remorse. She refused to think she was pregnant though, she remembered Chuck putting on a condom right before they had sex. All this was a big, effed up misunderstanding.

"For one, Blair, I'm not pregnant. For two, whatever I WOULD do with the nonexistent baby is none of your business."

Blair didn't care what Jenny said, she wanted proof.

Dan didn't want to be dealing with any of this, so he sighed and decided just to let Blair come. If Jenny happened to be pregnant, everyone was going to find out eventually anyways, so it didn't matter if Blair came. "There, Jenny. There's the general store…just go in there and get the, uh, you know. And make it fast!"

Five minutes later Jenny came out holding a brown paper bag. Blair had offered Dan and Jenny to go to her house to take the test, since it was closer to where they were at. She wanted to know what was going on as soon as possible.

Jenny was sitting on Blair's bed, waiting for the test to be done so she could prove she wasn't pregnant and move on with her life. The timer on her blackberry rang, signifying her seven minutes were up. She got up and strolled into the bathroom all cocky. She didn't even hesitate to look at the test…until she saw one word she never wanted to see until she was much, much older.

**A/N: **_Chapter 5 is here! I got a ton of reviews and just couldn't NOT upload this chapter. I did recieve a few reviews saying for Jenny to not be pregnant, but I fear I would not have a story without doing this. I have it all planned in my head, so I'm going to do it like it is up there lol. As much as it looks bleak for Blair right now, rest assured at SOME POINT in this fanfic I give you my word it's going to get better for her. Unfortunately that will not be until awhile, and drama must continue in the UES. So, don't hate me for doing this, but you'll find it gets better at some point. Also, it may seem my Jenny is being uber bitchy and you'll deff see that in the next chapter. She may seem out of character at some point, but for me Jenny infuriated me this past season, so I'm keeping her in character for the fic ;) But just remember, Karma comes and bites people in the ass if you deserve it...so keep that in mind! I want to thank all of you for the immense support. I will be uploading chapter six tomorrow and possibly a chapter seven within the weekend. And I'm out of school [finally!] wednesday, so...keep a lookout for a possible chapter 8 that day. I want to pump out as many chapters as i can before my cousin comes out. Also, keep a lookout for chapters in my other story if your reading it. I probably wont get to making a chapter for that story for awhile, because I'm finding I have a more creative burst with ths fanfic than I do the other one. I still love that story and plan on continuing, I just dont know when. Woowee, this A/N is long, sorry! Just had to get a few things across and thank you guys! _

_-B!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jenny stared at the stick for what seemed like forever. This couldn't be right…Chuck _did _use protection. She saw him put it on. "The condom could've broken…or because he was drunk he put it on wrong," she thought. She ruled out option two, because Chuck was better at putting on condoms _drunk _than when not intoxicated, because he was so accustomed to it. It had to have been that the condom broke. She wished she knew what brand it was, so she could sue the company for leaving her with an unwanted pregnancy.

"Jen, is everything okay in there? You haven't said a word. Usually that indicates something isn't right. Let me in."

She couldn't tell Dan she was pregnant. She remembered the countless lectures he had given her about not coming home pregnant, because Rufus would no doubt kick her out. Oh no, her dad. She had totally forgotten what he would ever do. He couldn't kick her out of the house, considering he already DID do that. But what would he think? She had repeatedly let him down one too many times before; this would just set him over the edge. Should she lie, and get an abortion like Blair had wanted her too? She didn't really want a baby, let alone Chuck's baby. But…that's just what Blair wanted. She wanted the satisfaction of being the only one who got a little piece of Chuck; who also got the Bass fortune. She didn't much care to have either, but it would be nice to finally put Blair in her place once and for all. Sure, Blair's baby was a love baby, and her baby was just a drunken one-night stand but that didn't mean it wasn't special. If it turned out to be born first and turned out to be a boy, then he could one day take over Bass industries. Then Blair would have nothing, and Jenny would have everything. She was only, what, a month behind Blair in the pregnancy? She could easily get the fortune. She was going to go out there and tell them she was pregnant, and that she fully intended on raising the child.

But what happened if her plan backfired? What if the baby was born second, and wasn't a son? Then she'd have a baby for nothing. She didn't want to think that way but…if she was truly going to raise Chuck's baby, she better get something out of it. Either way…Blair lost. Chuck did in fact leave a piece of him with both of them. Jenny took and deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to tell her brother and Blair what the future held for her.

**GG**

"I'm pregnant." Jenny stated nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal. But those two words crashed into Blair like a semi-truck. Her world began falling apart at that point. She didn't know if she wanted to be mad at Jenny for sleeping with Chuck or at Chuck sleeping with Jenny and for not using protection on Jenny, as if he _cared _for her. There was no way Chuck liked Jenny other then the fact that she was a girl with boobs, like all the sluts he slept with. If it had boobs and a vagina, he'd sleep with it. But he also used protection with everyone, including her at some points. Blair zoned out on reality until she heard the argument between Dan and Jenny. "What the hell Jenny? You've done so many stupid things this past year but this…THIS is by far the most stupid thing you've done. It's one thing to be pregnant at sixteen with a boyfriend's baby. But to be pregnant with a guy who's now dead? He's not here to support you and-"

"So get an abortion." Blair had finally snapped back to reality long enough to tell, no _urge, _Jenny to get an abortion. And for a split second she could've sworn she saw a smirk on Little J's face.

"Not a chance Blair. I am against abortion. There is a living human inside of me, and I refuse to kill it just because you want me to."

Blair was enraged now. Who did Little J think she was? She knew this was just one of her get-back-at-Blair schemes. "You think _your _baby will get Bass Industries don't you? Well you may be pregnant with Chuck's child, but that doesn't mean he loved you. He's looking down on us right now, and is making my baby be a healthy baby BOY. And it will be born first, because he'd like nothing better than to see me with his SON who inhabits the Bass fortune, and not you."

"Regardless, I'm keeping it. We shall see in about eight months time who is the _worthy _baby to inherit the Bass fortune. Until then, stay out of my life and stop making my decisions for me. Come on Dan, I have something to tell dad and LILLY, my step mother. Did you forget, Blair? She's my step mother, and she'll be more willing to side with me than with you."

"Keep dreaming Little J. She might be Rufus's wife, but she has a daughter she adores named Serena. That same daughter is my best friend. We shall see who comes out victorious after this, but I think we all know who it will be. Now leave my goddamn house."

"With pleasure," Jenny retorted back, while walking out of Blair's room with Dan in tow.

Blair's life had come crumbling down at that point. She thought carrying Chuck's baby would make it that much easier to move on from him. She thought she'd have everything she'd ever wanted, except for Chuck. But instead, she wasn't the only one he'd knocked up, and to top it off-she was a teenage mother still in college. She hadn't even noticed that until now. She had just gotten into Columbia and her life was going great. Then Chuck had to ruin everything. Didn't he love her? Enough to protect himself for both her AND Jenny? She rubbed her belly and started crying. "I'm sorry, baby. I thought everything would be fine, and that I could move on from your father by having you. But instead, you might not achieve all that I wanted you to, and you came into mommy's life at such a bad point. Maybe I should just…." No. She was Blair Waldorf, and she never let anyone defeat her. She would be damned if she let someone like Jenny beat her. She WOULD get Bass Industries, and her baby would be the Chuck lookalike and it would be the superior child. She vowed things would go her way!

**A/N: **_Okay so...I said this would be up by the weekend as well as chapter 7 however I got swamped with finals and the last few days of school that I just got so overwhelmed. So this is a few days later than promised. I'm sorry. I have all day tomorrow so I might get chapter seven up on here and a new chapter on I'll Always Be There as well, although I won't promise it since apperently I cant keep them lol. So are you guys liking how its turning out? Please keep continuing to review and I'd love to hear some creative input on the story...havent gotten many of those yet. Thanks for your continued support! _

_-B!_


	7. Chapter 7

What Chuck Left Behind

Chapter 7

Three months had passed since Jenny had found out about the pregnancy. It had been a smooth few months, surprisingly. The worst part had been telling Rufus. She recounted the day, still clear in her mind.

_Jenny paced back and forth, waiting while Dan got Rufus and Lily to come downstairs. She had waited only a few hours to tell them the "big news." If she waited, Blair could get to Lily first, and besides, her dad would find out from Gossip Girl soon anyways. It was best he found out from his daughter rather than that bitch GG. As she heard them coming down the stairs, she couldn't help but be scared. Of all the fucked up things she'd done this year that her dad wasn't happy about, this had to top the list. She remembered the false pregnancy rumors about Serena, and how Rufus had ripped on Dan about how it "wasn't in their plan for Dan to become a father." If Dan, the good child, was ripped on for a false alarm, Jenny could only imagine how bad Rufus would rip on her, the bad child, over a REAL pregnancy. She was scared, but she just wanted to get this all over with._

"_Hey dad, Lily. Umn…could you sit down for me?" Jenny took a deep breath before she started speaking again, "Well, I have something to tell you and-"_

"_Jenny, I know what this is about." Rufus cut in. _

"_You…do?" Jenny was confused. Did he notice her baby bump (which she was convinced it was barely noticeable, but apparently other people thought otherwise)? Or maybe it was-Dan! Dan had told her dad before she did. She was going to have to rip on Dan later about this._

"_Yes, I do. You want to come home, because you miss your life here. That could be the only reason you came back."_

_Jenny sighed. She knew her dad wouldn't be this calm if he REALLY knew what she had to tell him. "No, dad, that is not it. Unfortunately, what I'm about to tell you will make you madder at me than any of the other things I've done. I'm pregnant dad, and yes, I fully intend on keeping it. As for staying in Hudson or coming here, that's your choice although I'm probably such a disappointment you wouldn't mind shipping me back to Hudson."_

_She could see the anger slowly beginning to creep into her dads face. She could also see his attempt to be calm with her diminishing as well. When he spoke, he pronunciated each word slowly, gritting his teeth. "We send you to Hudson to correct your behavior, and you get pregnant? Who's the guy, because when I'm done with him-"_

"_He's dead, dad."_

"_Exactly, he's dead once I find him!"_

"_No dad, the baby's father is literally dead."_

_Lilly had stayed out of the conversation this whole time, but now she spoke up, a realization coming to her. "Jenny, do you mean to day the baby's father is…Charles? I mean surely not…"_

"_Yes, Lily, he's the father. He's the only guy I've slept with-ever-and I guess…here I am."_

_As much as Rufus wanted to say so many bad things about Chuck, he held back. Now wasn't the time. _

"_But, him and Blair were together…I would think it would be her in this predicament." Lily piped in again._

_Jenny didn't feel like explaining the whole situation to Lily so instead gave her a shorter version. "They got into one of their many fights. Only this time it was too much for Blair to keep going in the relationship. Chuck tried everything to get her back. Finally, he was sick of waiting so he gave her an ultimatum-meet him at the top of the empire state building, or lose him forever. When she didn't show, he went into one of his drunken stupors and I was there to comfort him. One thing lead to another and…well anyways, turns out Blair DID go to the top, just after he left. When he saw Blair come he ushered me out of his apartment. After realizing what happened, I was devastated and told Dan, who punched Chuck and told Blair. Blair ran off to Paris and that's, well, that."_

_Both Rufus and Lily were at a loss for words. It made Rufus cringe to think his own daughter lost her virginity to someone who didn't love her, and now was left with an unborn child because of it. As if that was bad, the father was dead now, so there was no father in this child's life. He was stuck between wanting her to get an adoption, or supporting her and letting her have the baby. He didn't even think about the "A" word, because he didn't believe in it. His next words were all he could think of saying. "…what happened to my Jenny? My baby girl who was this sweet innocent child?"_

"_I'm still here dad…I've just grown up a bit."_

"_Having a child is not growing up, Jenny! It's being immature!"_

"_Well I'm SORRY Chuck bought faulty protection!"_

_Another cringe came from Rufus. Talking about these things with his sixteen year-old daughter was not a pleasant thing._

"_Alright, enough you two cut it out! We will get through this. Rufus, there's no changing the past. What's done is done and all you can do now is support Jenny-in _whatever _she decides to do. Jenny, if you choose to keep this baby, as much as we will be there to help you, it is _your _responsibility and a human being that you have to care for for the rest of your life. You need to be in this 110%. Do I make myself clear?" _

_Jenny nodded._

"_As for it being Chuck's baby…I guess that solves my problem on who gets Bass Industries."_

"_Not necessarily, Lily," a voice spoke from behind. Everyone turned to see Blair standing there._

"_Blair, dear, what are you doing here?"_

"_Well Lily, it's funny you should mention that. You see, you shouldn't close the "who gets the Bass fortune" just yet because I, too, am pregnant with Chuck's baby. And I would like to mention that my baby is a love child between me and Chuck, unlike Jenny's bastard child!"_

"_Don't you DARE call my grandchild a bastard, Blair. You have no business being here…this is a family situation." Rufus spat, not even hesitating to call Jenny's baby his grandchild. _

_Blair rolled her eyes. "Can it, Rufus. It is my business-my baby has just as much right to own Bass Industries as hers. Mine maybe even more. Lily, why not just drop this whole thing and just give it to Charles Bass the II. You know you _want _to."_

_Lily couldn't believe what was going on. She went from having no one to take over Bass Industries, to having to choose between her husband's child's baby, or her daughter's best friends baby. The only way to settle this was going strictly by the book. It would be the only fair decision. "Everyone sit down! Listen, this decision is a tough one because I care for both Blair _and _Jenny. So the only FAIR way to do this is this: The first born-preferably a son-will, by default, get the Bass fortune and become owner at Bass Industries. Do I make myself clear? Now, this doesn't mean that the other Bass child won't get anything from the fortune, and it can still be co-owner of Bass Industries, but it will be the first born who gets the title of everything. That's that, no more talking-or rather, fighting-about this. Now, Blair I have to ask you to leave, for we are dealing with Jenny right now. Keep me updated on everything."_

"_Goodbye, Lilly. I will _definitely _keep you updated." Just before Blair walked out of the loft, she turned and directed her attention to Jenny. "And just remember Little J, I conceived Chuck Jr. before your kid, so I don't expect your child to be the first born. Too bad…" and she walked out chuckling to herself._

_Jenny wasn't going to back down. She had a feeling her baby would not only be a boy, but would be the first born boy…she just knew it. _

Things had settled down between her and her dad since then. He accepted the fact that she was going to keep the baby but urged her to keep it because she WANTED to, not to show up Blair. Things between them still weren't perfect, but she was starting to gain his trust back (she had done almost every bad thing under the sun, what else could she do?). Both her mom and dad agreed it was best for her to come back to live in New York, so she could settle things out with Lilly if the baby ended up being the first born. She missed Hudson, but part of her was happy to be back.

Jenny rubbed her getting-larger-by-the-day belly. She was five months along but because of her petite body, it looked like she was seven months along. She was at the doctor, about to get a check up and to find out the sex of her baby. Although she had a little bit of giddiness for a new baby (she had always liked children), a bigger part of her knew that if she ended up having a girl and Blair having a boy, she would have only a slim chance of getting Bass Industries because Blair was right when she said she conceived her baby before hers. She had prayed the night before that this whole pregnancy happened for a reason…that she could finally show up the Queen B.

**GG**

Blair was walking around with her hands full of shopping bags. She had been to almost every baby store in New York, shopping for the perfect furniture and clothes for her little prince. Although she refused to know the sex of the baby until it was born, she already knew it was going to be a boy. So it would be more special to hear the doctor say "It's a Boy!" as he was crying in his hands. She had broken the news to her mother and Cyrus a little bit after Jenny had told Lilly and Rufus. Telling her mom wasn't as hard as she'd thought. And it definitely wasn't as bad as Jenny's experience. Her mother had scolded her, because she was still in college and all of that. But then her mother's anger turned into joy as she realized her daughter was giving her a grandchild. She also was a little happy-just as Blair was-to have a little piece of Charles Bass back. Of course Cyrus was ecstatic for he loved little kids.

Blair and her mother had been going nonstop trying to prepare for the baby, who was due pretty soon. Inspired, Eleanor created a baby fashion line, in honor of her impending grandchild. Of course, she wasn't doing the fashion show until her grandchild was born, for all the models would be baby's, Blair's child being the main model. Eleanor had created a special outfit just for Charles Bass the II (she believed the baby would turn out to be a boy as well).

Life had been going smoothly for Blair. Columbia-although not the most happy about it-allowed her to attend school still, and made sure that the future Bass baby would have the utmost care when he was born while his mother attended school. Everyone was devastated over the Chuck Bass death so everyone was willing to help Blair-the mother of a Bass child-and the Bass child itself out whenever possible. She was still Queen B too. She had a flock of minions, waiting on her hand and foot, and they were just as excited as anyone to have a little baby around to care for. Of course Blair knew life was going to be good, she WAS Blair Waldorf after all.

She happily hopped into a taxi and told the cab driver to drive her to her loft. Her phone rang so she checked the caller i.d. to see it was Serena. She answered, "Serena, hello. I was just about to call you to see if you could help put some finishing touches on the baby's room. I'd do it, but then again I'm six months pregnant so I just figured-"

"You need to come over here immediately. There's something you should know-in person, and you're not going to like it."

**A/N: **_Woo its been a long time. I'm soooo sorry for the wait. I know, you can hate me. But now that all our visiting families are gone and life's returning to normal again, I am beginning to write a lot more now. I just completed chapter seven of this, and am going to work on chapter 8 so i can put it up ASAP and ill also be working on I'll Always Be There so people who read that can start reading new chapters. I have a few weeks before school starts to where I'll be trying to put up as many chapters for both stories as I can before school starts. So what did you think of this chapter? Was it worth the wait? people have been asking for me to make these longer, so I've been trying my best! It's going to be a lot of drama in these newer chapters. So any suggestions on where you want the story to go or how I can improve. I needs me some reviews! Anyways, sorry again for such a long wait, but I'm back and if I see a lot of reviews being made, I should have no trouble putting up chapters on both this story and I'll Always Be There ;) Thanks again for your continued support! _

_-B!_


	8. Chapter 8

What Chuck Left Behind

Chapter 8

Jenny was just showing the family the ultrasound picture of the baby when Blair barged in, a look of panic on her face. "Serena called me…she said to come here."

"Oh Blair, I was just showing the family the ultrasound picture of the baby. I found out the sex today. Here, tell me if you can see what it is."

Blair narrowed her eyes at Jenny, but took the ultrasound picture from her. Upon looking at it, it was clear to see what the sex of the baby was. Blair had a look of worry on her face but quickly changed it to a smirk. "Congrats Little J, a healthy baby boy!"

"Blair, did you find out the sex of the baby yet?" Lilly piped in.

"I already know the sex of the baby, Lily…I don't need a piece of paper to tell me."

Sensing tension in the room, Lilly got up. "I'll go make us all tea…"

"I'll come with you dear" Rufus said, not wanting to be in the middle of yet another cat fight-especially between two very pregnant women.

Jenny smirked. "I you _sure _you don't want to check out the sex of your baby. You know, just in case?"

"Listen Little J, even if my baby turns out to be a girl you _**still lose! **_Because by default, as Lily mentioned, the oldest gets everything. Look at this" Blair gestured to her big protruding stomach, "I'm six months along, almost seven. And guess who's only five months along? Hmm, what a shame; looks like you jacked up your life Little J."

"I didn't jack up my life! I wanted this baby because I _love _it! It's not like I'm using it! What use do I have with a fortune when my step mom's already wealthy?"

Blair, rolling her eyes, retorted back "right; because we all know Jenny wanted a baby at sixteen. And Chuck's baby nonetheless. Face it Little J, the only reason you're keeping the baby is to show me up, like you ALWAYS have to do. But your logic of thinking is messed up, because you forgot I was almost two months ahead of you in the pregnancy. So you may be having a boy, but so am I and mine will be the first born. _His _due date is January 17th. I'm guessing yours will be sometime in February? Yea, that's what I thought Little J. You can't ALWAYS win." And with that, Blair went upstairs to see Serena.

Jenny sat down realizing that maybe this time she couldn't show up Blair. Blair had a point…her due date wasn't until February 23rd-a whole month after Blair's. Jenny didn't want to lose, or even think about the possibility of losing.

"Watcha thinking about?" Eric, who had not witnessed the fight that had gone down, asked.

"Blair's right. No matter what I'm still going to lose. The first born, no matter what the sex, gets everything."

"Okay for one, let's stop looking at this like a game. There are living human beings inside you and Blair right now and it sickens me you guys are just competing for who gets Bass Industries. Who's to say that your babies even _want _to do that as their careers? Secondly, mom found Chuck's will. Take for granted it was probably written when he was wasted, but it stated that he'd want to "keep the tradition alive" and pass the company on to his son. It never says first born in that. Lily didn't mention it because, well…even if Blair had her baby first, if she has a girl she's pretty much screwed. Now she'll obviously get everything if it's a first born AND a boy, but let us not think about that. The point is, right now your baby's getting the fortune. But I would still like to mention that I don't condone to any of this. You two make it seem like you're only happy with your pregnancy if one or the other gets everything. These are humans were talking about here. Not some prize for who wins."

Eric had a point. The babies shouldn't be brought into this stupid game that her and Blair were playing. But a bigger part of her wanted to put Blair in her place once and for all.

"But Eric…the law states a first born gets the fortune-"

"Not if it says in the deceased father's will he wants a son to inherit the fortune."

"Yea, but couldn't Blair fight that if she wanted? I mean, she goes by the book, not by the guy who broke her heart's will."

"She could, but in the end the choice would be for Lilly to make. I know my mom and I know she'd rather honor a will than to pick the first born. But then again, Lilly loves both of you equally, so it comes down to who deserves it most….but I see her following the will. She just won't admit it. But in the meantime, no matter WHAT happens, can you please just stop worrying about it? I mean, I'd hate for your kid, my godson, to think he's not loved just because he didn't get the Bass Fortune. That'd be a crappy thing to know for a kid, don't you think?"

Eric had a point, as always. Over these past five months she had seen that she was growing attached to this baby growing inside of her and now that she found out the sex, it made her that much more excited to have someone that loved her. The baby's father might have not loved her, but he would because she was his mother. And it felt good to have someone love you back unconditionally. She didn't want to jack that up by making the baby think he wasn't loved if he didn't become owner of Bass Industries. "Thanks Eric, you always know the right words to say don't you?"

"That's what I'm here for," he winked, "oh and thanks so much for letting me be the godfather. Of all your family you chose me, the gay step brother, to be your son's godfather over your own brother! You're amazing Jenny. Don't forget that okay?"

"Haha, Dan is already the baby's uncle so it made sense to make my best friend and the guy who's always been there for me from the start, even when I'm a bitch to him, the godfather."

**GG**

Blair was seething on the inside, although she didn't show it to Serena. What was Chuck thinking up there in heaven, making Jenny's baby a boy also? What was the point? Serena broke into Blair's thoughts.

"B, are you alright? You've just been staring for the past ten minutes, talk to me!"

Blair put on her cool façade and smiled. "S, why wouldn't I be alright? I have absolutely nothing to worry about, because no matter what my baby will be owner of Bass Industries. Jenny might have thought she won, but she's too stupid to notice small details, like the fact I was pregnant before her, therefore my baby will come before hers."

Serena shifted uncomfortably. Blair didn't know about the will yet. She wondered if she should tell her. Blair was convinced her baby would be a boy, but what if it was a girl? Would Blair think the baby was a mistake at that point? She hated to think of Blair thinking her godchild was a mistake, but she knew Blair and if Blair didn't get what she wanted, the thing was useless to her. Surely Blair was more mature to not think her own son or daughter was useless…right?

"Erm…B. I should probably tell you something else. The reason I called you over here and made a big deal about things was not only that Jenny was having a boy, but that my mom found Chuck's will."

Blair's eyes lit up. His will? "Where is it? I want to see it!"

Serena had taken the will from her mom's office so she could show Blair what it said in it, so she could see for herself. "Here you go. But B, I want to make something clear. Once you read it, you've got to promise to not get upset…and not regret having your baby.

The absurdity of what Serena just said caught Blair off guard. Regret having her baby? What was Serena thinking. "Regret the closest thing I'll ever get to Chuck? Get real, S."

And with that she began reading the will.

_I've realized that after my father's death, it would be a good idea to write a will, just in case something happens to me. I'm the newest owner at Bass Industries now and I've been thinking about it a lot and if I were to ever have a son, I would like him to obtain Bass Industries, along with the fortune. For generations, it has always been a son to become the owner, and if I am ever blessed with a son, I would want to keep the tradition alive. If I don't have any sons, well…I guess we'll go from there. I would also like for Lillian Bass to be the decider in everything that goes down at Bass Industries if I ever die before my son comes of age. Until he becomes owner, Lilly decides everything and will be co-owner. I trust her with my heart and know she'll make the right choices. Although I don't plan on dying any time soon, it's for peace of mind that I write this. If I ever do have a son, everyone knows where I stand on the matter. _

_Charles Bass_

Blair rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Chuck to think he'll never die" she thought. The whole will was a joke. It was clearly written when he was wasted by how sloppy the hand writing was. Not like his normal fairly neat handwriting. She guessed this was written right after his dad died. She couldn't believe there was no mention of her in the will. They had just begun dating around the time his dad died, and she knew he was deeply in love with her at that point, so why no mention of Blair anywhere in the will? And she was deeply agitated that he chose for a son to take over Bass Industries. A girl can do anything a guy can do, sometimes even more competently. Not that it mattered, she was having the son that would take over and make daddy proud. She wasn't too worried about Jenny's son. Not only would hers be a boy also, but it would be a first born and it would no doubt get everything. Jenny didn't worry her. She was Blair Waldorf and she never lost.

**A/N**: _So a new chapter. I'm still deciding on whether I liked the way this chapter came out or not. At first I didnt like the will, because Chuck seemed so out of character in it. But I guess I'm warming up to it. What do you think-about the will or the whole chapter in general? It's getting closer to the babies due dates, and the drama is mounting. I'm still deciding on if I'm going to skip to Blair's labor and delivery, or keep them both pregnant for a little while longer. I'm kind of a little stuck on where to take the next chapter. Got any suggestions? Write them in a review! I really need the help and I know a lot of you have great ideas. If I use an idea of one of my reviewers, I'll make sure to mention you in my a/n thing. Promise :) Well until I get my creative juices flowing (or some really good helpful reviews on what I should do next), I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I really want to work on my other story, so I'm going to devote some time to that story for awhile. If you read that story-get ready for some drama. If you don't...read it and tell me what you think! Thanks again for all the support :)_

_-B!_


End file.
